1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to an electrical card connector for connecting an electrical card with an electrical equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
To adapt to the development of communication and digital techniques, electrical cards are widely used in varied electrical equipments for saving information. Some card connectors, which are used for electrically connecting the electrical cards with equipments, are able to receive several different kinds of electrical cards, so that corresponding electrical equipment may engaging with varied electrical cards.
Such an electrical card connector comprises an integral housing, a plurality of contacts for different kinds of electrical cards, and a metal shell covering the housing. The housing has a top plate, a bottom plate and opposite sidewalls linking the top plate and bottom plate. The housing defines a space for the electrical cards and an inserting port in a front face thereof surrounded by the top plate, the bottom plate and the sidewalls. The contacts are received in the housing, and a part of them extend through the inserting port and out of the front face of the housing for soldering to a print circuit board. Since the housing is just formed by plastic, the top plate around the inserting port easily caves in when the contacts near the front-face of the housing are soldered to the print circuit board, and that will lead to a distortion of the inserting port of the housing, and the electrical cards can not insert into the housing normally.
Hence, an electrical card connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.